Talk:The Swap/@comment-7180588-20170318183400/@comment-7180588-20170325141111
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:40Chase McFlyHello? *There we go *8:40Duggie Davenporti know. *I know. *8:40Chase McFlyResumption time *Fletcher: So...you guys are Sander, Meri, and Olive? *8:41Duggie DavenportSander: yeah. *Why? *8:41Chase McFlyFletcher: I'm taking you to 2037 *So you do not meddle with the destiny of your friends *8:41Duggie Davenportok. *8:42Chase McFly(They get in the time machine and arrive in 2037) *Fletcher: Olive, why do you look like this girl I know named Kennedy Hashimoto? *8:43Duggie Davenportolive: I don't know. *8:43Chase McFlyFletcher: i need to look this up *Skylar and Oliver are in that house with Ravi, Zuri, and Emma *They've had a sort of mix-up *8:44Duggie DavenportSander: ok, what can we do? *8:44Chase McFlyFletcher: Go talk to them, its been years since they've seen you *8:45Duggie DavenportOk. *8:45Chase McFlyFletcher goes to get a phonebook while Meri, Olive, and Sander enter the house *8:45Duggie DavenportHey, Skylar. *8:45Chase McFlyRavi: No, no, no...Emma, the brainswap device requires double-A batteries *Skylar: Sander! It's been 20 years! *8:46Duggie Davenporti know. *8:46Chase McFlySo glad to see you!' *Our team was okay after all *8:46Duggie DavenportI know! *8:47Chase McFlySkylar: I'll go get Crossbow, Leo, Bree, and Chase *And kaz *8:47Duggie Davenportok. *8:47Chase McFlyEmma: Wait, Oliver, Skylar, not yet *Sit in the chair with the helmets on *8:48Duggie DavenportOliver: why not? *8:48Chase McFlyRavi, switch on the Brain Swapper *Because we need you back to normal *8:48Duggie Davenportravi: ok. Hopefully you put in the double a's *8:49Chase McFlyEmma: I did, Raverley *(Ravi switches the device on and Oliver and Skylar switch back) *Skylar: Ollie, let's head to NY now *8:50Duggie DavenportYes, we are back. *8:50Chase McFly(They go and look up Crossbow, finally finding her) *Crossbow: Hey Skylar, Oliver, what's up? *8:52Duggie DavenportWe found Sander, Olive, and meri. We want to have a get-together with our friends *8:52Chase McFlyCrossbow: Sounds awesome! *Is Leo going to be there? *8:53Duggie DavenportYeah *8:53Chase McFlyCrossbow: Then I'm in *(They head back to the White House) *Leo: Crossbow! *Sander: What a party this'll be! *The whole EF is back together *8:54Duggie DavenportCrossbow: Leo. *8:54Chase McFlyLeo: Nice to see you.. *8:54Duggie DavenportOliver: everyone is here. *8:54Chase McFlyHow is Dashbow? *8:55Duggie DavenportCrossbow: great. *8:55Chase McFlyLeo: And how are our-cough-your kids? *8:56Duggie DavenportGreat. *8:56Chase McFlyRebecca: Where are Crosby and Ribbow? *I want to play with them *8:58Duggie DavenportThey are outside coming in. *8:59Chase McFlyRebecca: Hey, guys. Do you want to try my new DNA tester? *It determines who your parents are *Wouldn't it be cool to find out you're really the kids of some wealthy king or something? *9:00Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:00Chase McFlyHere, Ribbow, you first *(Ribbow puts the device on) *Device: Analyzing...analyzing *Matches found *Parents are Leo Dooley and Angela Connors *9:02Duggie DavenportRibbow: My dad is your dad Rebecca? *9:02Chase McFlyRebecca: Oh no...we can't tell Mom, Dad, or your folks about this *Apparently so *9:02Duggie Davenportyeah. *9:03Chase McFlyYou were born 9 months after Crossbow left, now that I think about it *Meanwhile... *Fletcher: Chyna, guess what? *9:04Duggie DavenportChyna: what? *9:05Chase McFlyFletcher: I tracked down Kennedy. *Her lost sister is standing right there *Oliviko Hashimoto *9:05Duggie Davenportwow. *That is surprising your doppelgänger is related to your ex. *9:06Chase McFlyOliviko: I have a twin sister? *This I got to see! *9:07Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:07Chase McFlyOliver: I remember how we found you guys, Fletcher, Chyna, Angus, Olive *We have Skylar getting sick to thank for all this craziness *9:08Duggie Davenportchyna: so do I. *I know. *9:09Chase McFlyOlive: Maybe I'll find Kennedy by falling through a tech center roof *Oh, and Oliver, I think your son's kinda cute *9:09Duggie DavenportOk. *Thanks. *9:10Chase McFly(Olive leaves after saying "you're welcome" *(Can we begin a new episode now?